Battlefield 4: "Angry Sea" E3 2013 Gameplay Trailer
The Battlefield 4 "Angry Sea" Gameplay Trailer is a gameplay trailer that was shown during Electronic Arts' E3 2013 conference. The trailer shows gameplay of a singleplayer mission called "Angry Sea", which takes place aboard an aircraft carrier that has been attacked by the People's Liberation Army. Description Follow Recker and his squad as they are under heavy attack on board the carrier "Titan". Learn more about BF4 at http://bit.ly/14wHTAW Battlefield 4™ is the genre-defining action blockbuster made from moments that blur the line between game and glory - moments found only in Battlefield. With dynamic destructible environments, epic vehicular combat, and the chaos of all-out war, Battlefield 4 gives you the freedom to do more and be more for an unrivaled entertainment experience. Synopsis Tombstone, the squad first seen in the Battlefield 4: "Fishing in Baku" Gameplay Reveal Trailer, is tasked with surveying the remains of an attacked aircraft carrier, called the Titan, and identifying who attacked it. The trailer is played from the viewpoint of Recker, who is assisted by squadmates Irish and Pac alongside another soldier named Kovic. After getting ambushed by Chinese forces and dealing with them accordingly, Kovic leads them off the Titan, and back to safety aboard the Valkyrie. After the squad opens the door to the next room, they encounter another group of enemies. However, the aircraft carrier split into two parts, separating the opposing sides, and the newly opened area rises into the air. After a short moment, the aft section of the aircraft carrier breaks away and falls back to sea level right in front of the squad, killing the enemy soldiers they just encountered. The squad jumps across the split, onto the flight deck of the Titan. As the squad starts to traverse the airstrip of the wrecked aircraft carrier, they witness a destroyed F/A-18 Hornet crush a group of soldiers. More of the unknown enemies arrive, and as the squad tries to neutralize them, Recker falls through a hole in the flight deck into a hallway beneath. After killing another one of them and obtaining his U-100 MK5 light machine gun, Recker uses it to flank the topside enemy soldiers from earlier. Another group of enemies is dispatched when Recker sets loose a loading cart with a live bomb. Once the last of enemy soldiers have been neutralized, Tombstone finally reaches the bow of the Titan, jump off the sinking carrier and embark a DV-15 Interceptor, which Recker commandeers. On the way to the Valkyrie, the enemy soldiers use their boats to attack Tombstone's, but they are destroyed. A jet attempting a gun run on the Tombstone's boat gets destroyed by another jet and heads full speed towards the boat, ending the trailer. Equipment Transcript Ambient ocean waves play in the background. EA PRESENTS A DICE GAME '怒海狂涛 ANGRY SEA'' Two naval vessels at sea appear on screen. One is apparently damaged, and close to sinking; the other is intact, firing its turrets into the cloudy sky. :Garrison: Clock's ticking on the Titan. I need eyes on board before she's lost forever to the deep blue. Now there's a number of variables at play. We don't know who attacked them, or if they'll be back. We can't afford any surprises. screen blacks out. I'll make room for any survivors. The scene changes to Recker's perspective inside the ''Titan. His squadmate Irish turns to him.'' :Irish: Take cover! ''Get back to the Valkyrie'' An explosion goes off in the room Tombstone Squad is in, as Chinese forces ambush the squad. Recker uses his Saiga-12K shotgun, grenades, and spotting ability to help the squad neutralize the hostiles. :Pac: Kovic! What's the fastest way out?! :Kovic: Push straight ahead! :'''Irish: they stack up on the nearby door This mission is a fuck''in' disaster from beginning to end! :'Kovic': ''Irish We've got the intel. Do as I say, and we'll get off this boat. :Irish: Yeah, okay. Show me how that's gonna happen. :Pac: Recker—the door! Recker kicks down the door that leads into a hallway. As more Chinese soldiers meet the squad, the ''Titan shakes violently in the water, briefly knocking everyone off-balance.'' :Irish: Son of a bitch—! :Kovic: Get down! As Tombstone watches, the hallway seems to bend upwards. Suddenly, the ''Titan itself splits in half, raising both squads, with the Chinese soldiers hanging from the opposite half. Tombstone gets back on their feet as they witness the destruction going on in front of them.'' :Pac: in horror It's breakin' apart! :Irish: Jesus Christ! :Pac: Irish…? Uh… :Irish: No way, Pac. This shit ain't happenin'. :Kovic: It's comin' back, Irish…! :Irish: The f**k we gonna do?! :Pac: Hold on, man! Whoa… Whoa! :Irish: Aaahh! The other half then starts to come back down closer to sea level, knocking the squad back and killing the Chinese soldiers they've encountered from before. :Kovic: to Recker Come on! The squad jumps off of their current position onto the ''Titan's runway, which is littered with destroyed aircraft. The squad then takes cover behind a destroyed helicopter.'' :Irish: Watch out! :Pac: Ah, just—stay cool! Before Recker can walk too far out, a destroyed F/A-18 Hornet falls down the sloping runway in front of him. He sees the wrecked jet crush a pair of Chinese soldiers as it slides down the runway into the ocean, taking another Hornet with it. Recker regroups with the squad, as Tombstone moves up to engage a group of Chinese soldiers. Recker orders the squad to suppress the enemies while he shoots at a group of oil barrels near another F/A-18 Hornet. Just as they eliminate all hostile in front if them, the Hornet then slides down the runway, clearing the debris in front of them before falling into the ocean. Tombstone squad then encounters another group of Chinese soldiers. One of them fires an M32 MGL at Recker, bringing him to low health. :Kovic: Rounds close! Keep your heads down! :Pac: Geezus, Recker! Recker drops down into an exposed hallway directly below the runway. Recker heals back to full health, and finds a Chinese soldier trying to ambush him. However, he kills the soldier and spots a DV-15 Interceptor driving by the ''Titan. He picks up the dead soldier's U-100 MK5, and uses it to ambush the group of Chinese soldiers from before.'' :Irish: Enemy down! Another group of Chinese soldiers can be seen trying to retreat from Tombstone squad as they further advance down the ''Titan's runway.'' :Irish: comm. They're falling back! Go! :Kovic: Push on! After killing the retreating soldiers, Tombstone squad encounters one more group of Chinese soldiers before reaching the end of the runway. Recker shoots at another cluster of oil barrels, causing an armed torpedo to slide down the runway and blow up, killing the remainder of Chinese soldiers on the runway. :Kovic: Let's jump! It's the only way off this fucking thing! Come on, jump ship! We've got our exit! :Irish: Are you f**king insane?! As the squad reaches the end of the runway, Kovic jumps off as he sees a nearby DV-15 Interceptor that the squad can use to get back to the ''Valkyrie.'' :Irish: You've gotta be fucking kidding me! The rest of the squad follows suit as they embark on the Interceptor. Irish pulls Recker onboard; Recker takes the driver's seat, while Irish goes on the co-driver's seat, and Pac and Kovic use the M134 Miniguns mounted on the sides of the Interceptor. Get to the Bridge :Kovic: Kick her alive! Take us home! :Irish: Patrol boat, incoming! Recker opens fire on a pursuing DV-15 Interceptor with their boat's main gun. He is able to kill the Interceptor's occupants with the main gun… :Pac: Good shot! :Kovic: Come on! We're not there yet! …but another Interceptor comes to chase Tombstone squad. As the second Interceptor is destroyed, a third Interceptor pursues the squad as they near the ''Valkyrie. Recker then changes to his Interceptor's ATGM Launcher to destroy the last enemy boat. At that moment, the sound of a jet can be heard overhead.'' :Pac: Aw, dang! :Kovic: That f**kin' thing's comin' around! :Irish: It's lining up for a gun run! A jet, presumably Chinese, can be seen trying to shoot at Tombstone. :Pac: Oh god… Oh god…! However, another jet destroys it, causing the destroyed jet to hurtle towards the squad before the screen blacks out. :Pac: Oh, shiiiiit—! The final clip shows the soldier on the ''Battlefield 4 cover art running as the trailer is about to end.'' PREPARE 4 BATTLE OCTOBER 29TH 2013 PRE-ORDER TO RECEIVE THE BATTLEFIELD 4 CHINA RISING EXPANSION PACK WWW.BATTLEFIELD.COM —''End of trailer''— Trivia *The DV-15 Interceptors seen in the closing part of the trailer carry the "Iron Fist" Active Protection system, seen atop a short mast behind the driver's main gun. It does not actually see use in the trailer. Category:Trailers of Battlefield 4